Ocasión plateada
by melgamonster
Summary: Muchos conocen su presente, pero nadie, incluyéndolo a él, conoce su procedencia. Le dieron varios nombres a través de su infancia y adolescencia, pero sólo uno lo marcó para toda su vida: Shiroyasha, el demonio blanco. Y gracias a su gran resistencia física, muchos dudaron de que fuera humano. Pero, ¿realmente lo es? [Beteado por RasenRouge]


**OCASIÓN PLATEADA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS**

* * *

Había llegado a la Tierra con el objetivo de cumplir una misión. Después de todo, ella era una mercenaria espacial, dedicada a la realización de diversos trabajos de manera independiente. La misión consistía en asesinar a los humanos que luchaban por defender su país de la amenaza espacial. A ella realmente no le importaba actuar como la mala del cuento y mucho menos cuando la paga era tan buena.

A pesar de que por su sangre corría el gusto por las peleas no le veía lo divertido a luchar con esos seres vivos; eran demasiado débiles que no le ofrecían un combate digno ni divertido. Así que empezó a emplear nuevos métodos para asesinarlos, pero claro, dejando su marca para que pudiera cobrarlos.

Llegó a un lugar que era bastante frecuentado por samuráis porque era donde recargaban sus energías para continuar la guerra. Y ya que ella adoraba las cosas dulces, decidió abrir su propio puesto de golosinas.

Le encantaba ver los rostros de los samuráis babeando por ella y sus postres sin saber lo peligroso que eran ambos.

Ocultaba su peculiar cabellera con una peluca hecha con el cabello más sedoso que encontró en los cadáveres de las personas que mató; era un bello lacio color castaño, bastante contrastante con su risada y plateada cabellera. No tenía nada en contra de ella, es más, la adoraba, pero le permitía a sus enemigos ubicarla fácilmente, así que para no llamar la atención en ese planeta decidió ocultarla.

Realmente era feliz con su nuevo modus operandi de asesinato: dulces con arsénico. Los hacía extremadamente deliciosos para que sus clientes volvieran por más y así iban lentamente cayendo. Y lo mejor es que nadie sospechaba de ella ya que los samuráis que le compraban eran simples viajeros que se preparaban para la lucha.

Pero un día llegó a su establecimiento un samurái que la dejó flechada. Tenía algo tan único como ella: unos ojos tan carmesíes como la sangre. Por su tiempo en la Tierra había visto los diferentes tonos de pupilas que los humanos podían poseer, sin embargo, nunca había visto tan peculiar color; además tenía un cabello tan hermoso como el que usaba para ocultar el suyo.

Ese hombre era el primero al que no envenenaba con sus postres, a él sí quería volverlo a ver. Y al parecer ese sentimiento era correspondido pues él iba a diario al lugar y procuraba hacerle platica a la joven vendedora.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —fue la primera pregunta que hizo en su décima visita. Él quería hablar más personalmente con ella, algo que fuera más allá de la típica conversación entre vendedor y comprador.

—No —respondió secamente. Por más que le gustara físicamente ese hombre, ella de momento estaba en una misión que debía cumplir y si empezaba a hostigarla puede que se lo replanteara una vez más el dejarlo vivir.

—Que coincidencia, yo tampoco.

—Eres un samurái que luchar por defender su ciudad, ¿no es así?

—Lindura, no todos los que llevamos una espada en la cintura luchamos para proteger el país. Otros somos más sencillos y luchamos para seguir viviendo un día más.

—Ya veo —a pesar de que había entablado una charla con él no había ignorado la elaboración de tus postres.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa dama? —preguntó con un tono coqueto.

—Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien más deberías presentarte. ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales en casa?

—Disculpa mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Ishida, ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Dudó al responder. Durante toda su vida había dado nombres falsos, ¿en esta ocasión debía hacer lo mismo? No veía mentira alguna en la palabra de su interlocutor.

—Mi nombre es Yinsé —respondió con sinceridad.

—Oh bonito nombre, eso confirma mi teoría de que no eres de por aquí.

—¿Qué? —estaba sorprendida. Había visto a través de ella y simplemente por usar su nombre real.

—No te preocupes nena, no le diré a nadie más. Aunque tus ojos y tu nombre te delatan, pero si quieres te puedo decir un nombre que se parece mucho al tuyo si no quieres que las personas se enteren de dónde vienes.

—Oh, al parecer eres un experto con las identidades. Además, hablas de mis ojos cuando los tuyos son más peculiares que los míos.

—Gajes del oficio —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te sugiero el nombre de Ginko. Es parecido al tuyo. Ah, y por el nombre no te preocupes a ti sí te dije el real. Y en cuanto a mis ojos si los entrecierro un poco pasan desapercibidos... Los tuyos son más redondos y abiertos que los de la gente de por aquí.

—Deja mi nombre y mis ojos en paz. —para confirmar que estaba molesta le lanzó un pastelillo en la cara, corriéndolo del lugar.

—¡Oh, esto está muy bueno! —exclamó, quitándose el merengue de la cara y metiéndolo a su boca.

Después de esa "pelea" Ishida dejó de frecuentar el lugar. Yinsé se había echado la culpa por sus malos tratos, pero era mejor así. De ese modo ella podía continuar asesinando humanos en total libertad.

Una noche, debido a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que inundaba su torrente sanguíneo, fue incapaz de ver el letrero de "cerrado" que permanecía puesto afuera de la dulcería.

—Muñeca quiero un pastelillo de fresas con dosis extra de crema bati…

—Maldito —gritó mientras le disparaba con un extraño parasol. Se lo tenía merecido por el susto que le había dado.

—Creo que me equivoque de tienda, disculpe —antes de que pudiera salir ella ya estaba bloqueando la puerta—. Tú no eres la Yinsé que yo conozco —pronunció al observar el peculiar tono de cabello que estaba viendo.

—Maldito Ishida, ¿qué haces en mi tienda en horario de cierre? Ahora que sabes la verdad debes morir…

—Esa es la Yinsé que conozco —agregaba con burla.

—¿Qué conoces? —exclamó estupefacta. Luego una pieza de aquel metal tocó su brazo con el que sostenía a Ishida contra la pared, sorprendiéndole y llevándole rápidamente a quitarlo por temor a ser herida.

—Nena, sé muy bien que no eres una santa paloma. ¿Crees que no se sabe que una "inocente pastelera" ha estado matando guerreros samurái con pastelillos envenenados?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —en sus ojos azules se veía ese deseo de pelea. Tenía tiempo que no lo sentía, y no creía que un humano fuera tan inteligente para ver a través de ella y de su eficiente método de asesinato—. ¿Venganza? ¿Matarme? ¿Qué me entregue al gobierno? ¿Qué te dé la receta?

—Muñeca, ¿qué clase de persona me crees? Solamente soy un simple ser humano que lucha por vivir cada día. Soy un modesto informante que vende información al mejor postor sin importarme lo que hagan con ella.

—¿Entonces? —no sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. ¿Era algo bueno? O tal vez, ¿la estaba sobornando?

—Me acerqué a ti porque me gustaste. Esa es la verdad.

—¿Eh? —estaba aún más anonadada que hace unos instantes atrás—. ¿Es acaso esto una confesión

—Tú puedes darle el sentido que quieras. Me acerqué a ti, por eso entré a la tienda. Además, de que escuché que tus postres de fresa son maravillosos. Luego me enteré que muchos samuráis estaban muriendo por parálisis mientras peleaban. Tienes suerte que ellos crean que es por causa natural, aunque yo si lo vi muy sospechoso.

—Así que algo te guió a mi tienda.

—Sí, estuve recolectando información sobre lo que hacían. Y la mayoría eran hombres que visitaban este pueblo, pero en especial tu tienda.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás con esa información?

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que me fui de aquí durante una semana. Espero que realmente me extrañaras —Yinsé simplemente desvió la mirada—. Fui a dar la información que me pidieron recolectar sobre la extraña muerte que sufren los samuráis debido a parálisis. —eso la alertó. Nuevamente tomó su fiel parasol por cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Causa natural. Alguna enfermedad ha de estar en el área.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —eso realmente la sorprendió. Estaba preparada para lo peor, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Muñeca, si recuerdas el inicio de la conversación, entré a este lugar porqué TÚ me llamaste la atención —recalcó—. Y el hacerlo fue como lanzar una moneda al aire. Podía morir o podía vivir, pero la probabilidad más alta era la de perecer, así que cuando me había dado cuenta que había sobrevivido más que cualquiera de tus otros clientes masculinos, sabía que el interés era mutuo.

—¿Qué? —realmente no creía que sus sentimientos hubieran sido tan notorios, inclusive para un simple humano.

—Así que sí, lo de antes fue una declaración.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mal drama es este? Yo en ningún momento dije que estaba interesada en ti, tal vez sólo desarrollaste una inmunidad en a mi veneno. ¿Será que tú también eres un Yato y por eso no has muerto? —pronunció lo más rápido que pudo para desviar la atención de él hacia los sentimientos de ella.

—Oh un Yato, eso es lo que eres. Por eso tienes ese peculiar color de ojos y cabello. Interesante —exclamó mientras la observaba e intentaba desnudarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —no se dio cuenta del momento en que había dado más información personal de la que debía.

—Ah, y por cierto, acabo de quedarme sin trabajo por cubrirte, dulce asesina-_san_ así que espero que me puedas dar trabajo. No te preocupes por la paga, lo puedes hacer con tu cuerpo. Así que mañana estaré a las 8:00 a.m. para mi primer día de trabajo Ginko-_sama,_ —sin esperar alguna respuesta de la mujer se retiró del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

Al día siguiente tal y como había dicho llegó una hora antes de la hora que ella abría y le ayudó con la limpieza del lugar. Realmente era bastante eficiente realizando los servicios de mesero y repartidor. Después de todo, asesinaba únicamente a los samurái que visitaban su tienda, pero no a la clientela que estaba conformada por amas de casa y niños.

Los días pasaron y los rumores no se hicieron esperar entre ella y el samurái que trabajaba en el establecimiento.

—Ginko-san, ¿te casaste? —preguntó una de las mujeres que se había vuelto su clienta frecuente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? —estaba extrañada por la pregunta, tanto que interrumpió la elaboración de un pastel.

—Pues es que desde que llegaste a este lugar nunca se te vio con un empleado que te ayudara, y nos sorprendió que de la nada él empezara a laborar aquí y de vez en cuando se ven momentos románticos entre ustedes.

—¿Qué?

Que su amada estuviera haciendo gestos raros ante unas clientas era algo realmente extraño viniendo de ella, así que se acercó para ver si todo iba bien.

—Y queríamos felicitarte. Hacen bonita pareja —seguía hablando animadamente la mujer.

—Oh mi amor, ya terminé de lavar el baño —expresó después de escuchar un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! —sí que estaba enojada con lo que él llegó a decir. Así nunca se quitaría a esas mujeres de encima.

—¡Oh! ¡Ginko-san, sí te casaste! —gritaron esas mujeres al unísono como si se hubieran enterado de una gran noticia.

—Sí, ella es mi amada esposa —y para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras ya se encontraba abrazándola y tocando unas partes de su cuerpo que ningún hombre debería tocar y mucho menos en público.

—Ishida —susurró molesta—. En realidad, él no es mi esposo —respondió mientras alejaba lo menos violento posible al hombre que no conocía nada sobre espacio personal—. Solamente es mi empleado, que me suplicó por un trabajo ya que se había quedado repentinamente sin trabajo. Y como no quería delinquir, aceptó mi oferta, inclusive si debía degradarse a recibir órdenes de una mujer —ella aprovecharía para darle donde más le duele, en el orgullo masculino.

—Sí. Los postres de aquí son realmente buenos, en especial los de fresa. Pero me gusta más la paga. Ya que el negocio no es tan rentable como parece me paga con cuerpo —porque dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—¡Ginko san! —gritaron espantadas las mujeres—. Mantienes encuentros sexuales con un hombre que no es tu esposo.

—Tu valor como mujer ha sido manchado. Nadie querrá tomarte como esposa.

—¡Basta! No le pago de esa forma a este inútil samurái y aunque así fuera no me importa lo que unas mujeres chismosas tienen que opinar. Si van a seguir comprando mis dulces con gusto las atenderé, pero de mi vida personal no van a saber nada. —después de haber dicho eso se fue a la parte trasera del establecimiento, porque también era su hogar.

—¿Yinsé? —después de que esas mujeres se fueron, cerró el establecimiento. Sentía algo de culpa por lo que había pasado y es que él también se había pasado de la raya con sus comentarios.

—¡No me llames así! —pidió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peluca que tenia puesta.

—Pero si ese es tu nombre.

—No mientras traiga puesta esta peluca —susurró lo más bajo posible. No sabia quienes podrían estar escuchando.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y se deshizo de eso que ocultaba su preciosa cabellera plateada.

—Ahora si puedo hablar con Yinsé —pronunció después de lo que hizo. Hasta tomó asiento enfrente de ella—. Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal y realmente no debo jugar con tu valor de mujer, porque puede que un día encuentres a alguien con quien quieras hacer esto, el otro y aquello. Así que fue un error de mi parte bromear con eso.

—Por mi trabajo debo asumir muchas identidades, pero con eso es algo que no juego. Además de que en este lugar la pureza de una mujer esta sobrevalorada. Si ya llegó el rumor de que somos esposos, imagina cuanto más va a difundirse el que no estamos casados y aun así mantenemos encuentros. Mi popularidad con los samuráis decaerá porque así son aquí. Y habrá hombres que me busquen para otra cosa.

—Fue un gran error de mi parte —colocó su cabeza en el suelo en señal de disculpas—. Sé que esto no cambia lo que dije, pero espero que tú me puedas perdonar y si un hombre se quiere sobrepasar contigo no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Aunque conociendo tu fuerza no dudo que lo puedas mandar a volar.

—¿Por qué me quitaste mi peluca para decirme todo eso? —realmente una parte de ella había sido conmovida por sus palabras.

—Porque debía decírselo a la persona real. Además, me gusta tu cabello. —después de haber dicho eso, se levantó y la ayudó a trenzárselo para ocultarlo nuevamente bajo su peluca castaña—. Ya está algo maltratado este cabello, no me importaría donar el mío para que te hagas una nueva peluca —comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo y luego salía del lugar.

Después de lo sucedido con esas clientas, nadie más había hecho alusión a alguna relación que tuvieran ellos dos. Es más, la popularidad de Ishida con sus clientas femeninas había incrementado.

—¿Ishida-san no está? —esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

—¿Disculpe?

—Así se llama su empleado, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún asunto a tratar con él? —preguntó por mera formalidad.

—Si —esa fue la única respuesta de la joven. Si la observaba un poco mejor, puede que fuera cinco años menor a ella, y era la típica belleza nacional. Cabello largo y negro, ojos almendrados color café. Muy diferente a lo que ella era.

—¿Gusta ordenar algo? —preguntó con cortesía fingida.

—No, esperaré a que él llegué para que tome mi orden. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Fue a dejar un pedido. No ha de tardar.

—No sabía que hacían pedidos a domicilio.

—Es solo para clientas VIP. Si gusta puedo tomar sus datos para inscribirla a ese programa.

—Si lo hago, ¿Ishida-san es quien irá a dejar los pedidos a mi casa? —preguntó con notorio descaro de que eso sería para algo más.

—Debería de, pero ese beneficio sólo se logra con un número establecido de compras de cierto monto aquí en el establecimiento —ya se estaba hartando de tratar con esa chiquilla de hormonas alborotadas—. Además de que no asegura que cuando usted logre ese beneficio Ishida-san siga laborando aquí.

—Esperaré a que él tome mis datos. Gracias por la información.

El tiempo pasó e Ishida no regresaba. Cada vez sentía más incómoda la presencia de esa joven, porque no solamente se le quedaba viendo a ella como si la odiara, también le dedicaba miradas de pocos amigos a sus clientas cosa que lograba mosquearla.

Ya había transcurrido casi dos horas, cuando su paciencia se había agotado.

—Disculpe señorita…

—Siendo la demora Ginko-sama —interrumpió su dialogo la persona esperada por ambas chicas.

—¡Ishida-san! —gritó con entusiasmo la joven.

—¡Hola, joven que no conozco y nunca en la vida había visto! —expresaba mientras lanzaba una mirada suplicante a su jefa.

—Oh Ishida-san que gracioso eres. He estado comprando varios de tus postres —pronunció con coqueteo a la vez que se acercaba y tocaba su hombro.

—Pero no son mis postres, los postres los hace ella. Yo solamente los sirvo y los reparto —aclaró, intentando recuperar algo de espacio personal.

Ante lo sucedido Yinsé soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ginko-sama? —la nombró dudoso, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así.

—Lo siento, solamente pienso que cosechas lo que siembras, Deberías ser más agradecido con esta joven. Ella te ha estado esperando por casi dos horas.

—Oh sí, me comentó la señora que había algo de clientas VIP y me gustaría inscribirme para que tú vayas a repartir comida a mi casa —nuevamente estaba encima del hombre.

—¿Señora? ¿Señora? —no invertía la mayoría de sus ganancias en tratamiento de belleza para que le vinieran con una grosería como esa. Además, los Yatos eran más longevos de lo normal—. De seguro es por el sol —intentó calmase—. Ishida-san, si llegasen a venir clientes por favor avísame, estaré adentro. Disfruta la compañía femenina.

Después de lo sucedido con esa chica, Ishida debió de haber hecho algo respecto, pues nunca más volvió a ver a aquella hostigosa joven otra vez

—¿Y ese suspiro? —una de las clientas mayores que estaba comiendo dangos en la barra donde ella hacía los otros postres le preguntó sobre su estado de ánimo.

—¿Suspiro? —se sorprendió ante su pregunta. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho.

—Sí, hiciste uno. ¿Tienes alguna preocupación? —cuestionó para después darle un sorbo a su té.

—No realmente. Intento vivir al día con las ganancias obtenidas de mi negocio y realmente no puedo quejarme de ello.

—¿No tienes algún problema al ver esa escena? —señaló a Ishida quien estaba rodeado de féminas mientras todas reían.

—Es sólo mi empleado atendiendo a mis clientas —respondió con monotonía.

—Pero, ¿realmente lo ves únicamente como tu empleado? No vas a engañar al ojo de una anciana.

—Sé que es guapo. Su peculiar color de ojos y su larga cabellera oscura me encantan.

—Entonces, ¿qué te limita? Tú ya te diste cuenta de su encanto. Habrá otra que también lo haya notado y se lo quiera llevar de tu lado.

—Pero debido a lo que soy, me he centrado tanto en el trabajo que nunca me he permitido sentir —expresó con pesar. Y es que por su profesión no sabía cuándo podría morir en el campo de batalla.

—Hay que tener inteligencia para poder sobrellevar nuestro sentir. Porque cada sentimiento nos impulsa a hacer nuevas cosas. Yo digo que le puedes dar una oportunidad y sino resulta no te preocupes, quedará en ti como una vivencia más. Por lo que podrás aprender de ella y crecer. Pero a mi parecer, hacen una buena pareja —decía la anciana entre risas.

—Creo que tiene razón. —las palabras de la anciana la habían conmovido. Realmente convivir entre tantos humanos se le había ablandado el corazón.

La charla con la anciana se había quedado como un recuerdo del pasado, pues nunca más la volvió a ver y tampoco hizo algún movimiento con su empleado. Aunque él seguía manteniendo los roces con su persona y demostrándole interés, ella no le había dado respuesta a su declaración.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando disfrutas lo que haces. Fue de ese modo en que cumplió un año desde que abrió esa pastelería y lo celebró no matando a nadie ese día.

—Ginko-sama felicidades por su año ininterrumpido de servicio —dijo Ishida después de que habían despedido a todos sus clientes y cerrado el local.

—Gracias Ishida-san —cuando volteó a verlo se sorprendió de su nuevo cambio de look. Sus largos cabellos negros habían desaparecido dejando tras de sí un corto cabello—. ¿Qué te pasó? —realmente no le incomodaba su nueva apariencia.

—He estado mucho tiempo en este lugar, debo cambiar mi imagen y creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo. —le extendió un paquete envuelto en un bello papel de fresas.

Temerosa lo tomó, no porque tuviera miedo de él, simplemente porque no lo esperaba. Lo abrió con suma delicadeza, que ningún Yato podría lograr tener. Al quitar el papel del regalo dejó al descubierto una nueva peluca azabache. Con eso entendía el porqué del nuevo look de Ishida.

—Sé que te gusta ocultar tu bella cabellera de color plateado de los demás humanos y me siento dichoso de que me dejes verla. Eres hermosa —soltó con franqueza—. No me diste respuesta de mi declaración de hace unos meses atrás, pero entiendo que sólo soy un humano que te ha causado molestias. Me hice el cambio de imagen porque decidí volver a mi vida de informante. He vivido una vida demasiado pacifica para mi estilo, pero realmente me gustó. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí —hizo una reverencia para dar énfasis a su agradecimiento—. Como regalo de despedida me gustaría ver por ultima vez a Yinsé.

—No —respondió en un volumen muy bajo.

—Oh lo siento —después de decir eso tomó sus cosas que estaban escondidas debajo de una mesa y emprendió camino hacia la salida.

—Espera —se lanzó hacia su espalda después de haber dejado con delicadeza su nuevo regalo en la barra del lugar—. No es necesario que te vayas. Realmente a mí también me gustas, tu hermoso cabello y tus ojos color carmesí.

—¿En serio? —se volteó para verla de frente. Estaba emocionado por lo que ella acababa de decir. Siempre bromeó con que pudiera corresponderle, pero al parecer no había fallado con lo que le dijo cuando la enfrentó por primera vez.

—Es en serio.

Después de eso, él con delicadeza le quitó la peluca que utilizaba para ocultar su plateada melena y después le dio un cálido beso. Tal acción transmitía los sentimientos de ambos.

* * *

_N/A: Agradecimientos y mucho love para mi waifu que me esta beteando este fic: **RasenRouge**._

_Realmente siempre tuve ganas de escribir algo sobre el pasado de Gintoki y gracias a las platicas con mi waifu nació este bebé._

_Los papás de Gintoki son claramente OC creados por mí, lamento la inconveniencia que eso llegue a causar,pero en mi defensa puedo decir que Hideaki nunca dijo nada sobre ellos y eso me jode la existencia :v._

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER**

**20191005**


End file.
